Nintendogs
April 21, 2005 August 22, 2005 October 7, 2005 September 22, 2005 May 3, 2007 Best Friends October 24, 2005 Dalmatian & Friends October 16, 2006 June 16, 2006 November 2, 2006 |rating = OFLC: A ESRB: E PEGI: 3 |version = Chihuahua & Friends Labrador & Friends (US/EU/KR/CH) Dachshund & Friends Shiba & New Friends (JP) Best Friends (US) |caption = OFFICIAL SITE}} Nintendogs (Japanese: ニンテンドッグス stylized as nintendogs) is a pet simulation game developed by Nintendo EAD1 for the Nintendo DS. The game was released in three versions; Chihuahua & Friends, and 'Dachshund & Friends. They were released on April 21, 2005 in Japan, August 22, 2005 in North America, September 22, 2005 in Australia, October 7, 2005 in Europe and May 3, 2007 in South Korea. It was released on the iQue DS in China on December 12, 2009, only as Labrador & Friends. A fourth edition, known as ''Dalmatian & Friends'' was released on October 16, 2006 in North America, June 16, 2006 in Europe and November 2, 2006 in Australia. A bundle-exclusive version, known as Best Friends was released only in North America on October 24, 2005. A follow-up, titled ''Nintendogs + Cats'' was released in March 25, 2011 as one of the Nintendo 3DS's launch titles and like the original game, it was released in three versions. Gameplay What you need to do is buy a puppy and care for him/her and give him/her a name! You can also train your puppy by going to the gym! Also after a walk make sure you give your puppy food and water and even give them it if he/she is hungry and thirsty! Development Main Article: Nintendogs/Beta Nintendogs originally started out as a Tech demo for the Nintendo GameCube. Starter Breeds Depending on the version the player gets, the breeds they start out with may be different. The rest of the Breeds can be unlocked either by acquiring Trainer Points, completing special requirements or communicating with another dog with a breed the player hasn't unlocked via Bark Mode. *Exclusive to the American, European, Korean and Chinese version. Reception Other Editions ''Best Friends'' On October 24, 2005, the Nintendogs DS Bundle was released in North America containing a special edition of the video game, known as ''Nintendogs: Best Friends''. This bundle came in two colors, Pearl Pink and Teal and included a special skin and a cleaner. While the game itself is mostly-unchanged, the starter breeds are different (Labrador Retriever, Golden Retriever, German Shepherd, Beagle, Yorkshire Terrier and Miniature Dachshund.) and includes a unique title screen. Also, the version-exclusive items are taken from Chihuahua & Friends and Labrador & Friends. The bundle was released again in North America on November 23, 2007, this time with a Nintendo DS Lite coming in Metallic Pink or Cobalt Blue color. While the DS Lite itself has a paw print marked on it, the cleaner strap wasn't included in the bundle. Dalmatian & Friends ''Dalmatian & Friends'' was first released in Europe on June 16, 2006, released on October 16, 2006 in North America, and November 2, 2006 in Australia. Unlike Best Friends, the game was released as a standalone. The game includes the rare Dalmatian breed unlockable from the beginning of the game along with the rare Fireman's Hat while the exclusive-unlockables are still there. Promotion A special event known as "Nintendogs Tricks and Treats Weekend" was held across over 3,600 GameStop stores all over the United States on the weekend of October 28, 2005 until October 30, 2005. Nintendo of America donated $50,000 towards the ASPCA for the event, that goes towards real-life pets with various issues.http://www.ign.com/articles/2005/10/26/nintendogs-halloween-swag For whom who participated in the event, players could use Bark Mode when they entered GameStop and get themselves a Pair of Star Sunglasses from Haylie Duff's Cavalier King Charles Spaniel named Bentley along with a special White Record message from herself. Even after the event, players could still get special reward in fewer GameStop stores until sometime in 2007.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cwCkq3wnf_U Gallery 3 dachshunds.jpg 5b9a4736-bb8c-4a11-9b1b-cb1bf5122a2b.jpg 8fa0af1e-0381-4ecf-944d-bc376c84978f.jpg Blsck.png Both.png Designer.png Trivia *Contrary to popular belief, dogs ''CANNOT''''' have puppies in this game. The same goes for the sequel. References Category:Games Category:Nintendogs